Avengers Vol 2 7
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Kang the Conqueror * Howard Stark * Baron Zemo * Hulk Locations: * ** *** **** **** ** *** ** Items: * * * & * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Story continued from ... In a limbo realm Loki laments over being stuck in an alternate universe plotting revenge against a team of Avengers he finds hardly up to par with the Avengers that he used to battle, however despite this he summons the Enchantress and asks if everything is ready. She confirms that things are and suggests that the mischief begins. At the ruins of Avengers Island, Iron Man oversees SHIELD transference of Stark technology over to him following the Hulk fiasco. When Iron Man attempts to collect the Vision, Nick Fury refuses citing that the Vision was created by Henry Pym while he was employed by SHIELD and as such the android is SHIELD property. When Iron Man attempts to take the Vision by force he is surrounded by armed SHIELD guards. Iron Man tells Fury that their argument over the Vision is not over. Meanwhile, deep inside the Vision, Ant-Man continues his trek deeper into the androids systems to try and effect repairs while at the same time trying to avoid the synthetic life forms immune system that is attacking him. Try as he might to get away, the density of the floor changes and he falls deep inside the android, being knocked out on impact. Later, over New York City, Iron Man leads Thor to the Avengers new headquarters provided to them by Tony Stark: Avengers Mansion. Thor is impressed by the Mansions security systems but is disappointed by the lack of am an servant on the property to do their bidding. While in Salem Massachusetts, at the home of Agatha Harkness, Agatha's familiar Ebony tries to get Agatha -- turned into a tree by Loki -- to try and break free. Unable to break the spell Agatha does the next best thing and transfers her essence into Ebony's body, taking complete control of it so that she can go and warn the Avengers. Back at Avengers Mansion, Hawkeye is in a training simulation where he is reliving a mission in Argentina where he and his comrade the Grim Reaper are battling their way through enemy forces. The Grim Reaper is hit and tells Hawkeye to leave them and tell Nick Fury that Zemo is still alive, Hawkeye tells him that he won't leave him. Before he can divulge the relationship between himself and Grim Reaper, Hellcat ends the the simulation. When Hellcat tries to press Hawkeye for answer he tells her to butt out of his life. Captain America is in the medical labs checking on the status of the Swordsman who is still in a coma following his battle with the Hulk. Cap confides that despite what the fact that the Swordsman though that he didn't think much of him, Captain America admits that the Swordsman is a true her. Suddenly there is a knock at the door which bring Thor to answer it. Staggering there is Wonder Man, asking Thor for help before collapsing in a heap in the thunder gods arms. This proves to be a trick, and Wonder Man strikes Thor sending him flying through the mansion. The remaining Avengers rush to the door to find the Enchantress there with her group the Lethal Legion consisting of: Execution, Wonder Man, and Ultron-5. When Iron Man asks the computer system how they managed to slip past security, it informs him that they were let in by the Scarlet Witch, who was programmed as a non-hostile threat, and unknown to the Avengers until now under the complete control of the Enchantress. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = * Do to lagging sales and unmet deadlines the contract between Marvel Comics and Rob Liefeld's Extreme Studios was cut and the remainder of the Avengers series was given over to Wildstorm Entertainment (who at the time was doing Fantastic Four and Iron Man) resulting in a new creative team finishing the series as such a number of plot threats setup by Rob Liefeld and Jeph Loeb were completely dropped. They include: ** The fact that the Scarlet Witch is supposedly the daughter of the Enchantress ** Hawkeye's relationship with the Grim Reaper and what happened in his past before joining the Avengers ** Swordsman's relationship with Mantis. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}